Haunted Lovers
by Purple Feline
Summary: Rouge's idea of spending the night at haunted house goes wrong when vampires come for a visit. SHADOUGE SILVAZE SONAMY


"Keep running!" Shouted a teenager as he helped up his friend. They were just enjoying a simple picnic until a hiss, a flash of white and fangs ruined it all.

The two running as they heard chuckles and hisses behind them. "She's right behind us!" Shouted the female cat.

"Just keep running and she won't-" The male cat stopped speaking and a trickle of blood ran down his mouth onto the ground. The female cat screamed, and started to run, she saw a car up ahead and gasped out of pure joy. Just as she reached the car, she ran into something. She looked up and saw a pair of red eyes glaring down on her, and then pain, and then darkness.

Shadow walked down the street, ignoring the people's stares and gasps as he saw his ally up ahead, Rouge. He smiled, not only because she was his true best friend but also because he loved her. Rouge caught glance of Shadow and smiled, she too loved him back.

"Shadow!" Rouge yelled as she gave him hug. "Glad you could make it! Sonic, Amy, Silver, and Blaze should be here shortly."

Shadow chuckled and pulled Rouge back, "So what's this spending the night at a supposedly haunted house?"

Rouge laughed and waved a finger in the air, "Oh no! your going to have to wait like everybody else."

Shadow sighed and took seat, not happy about waiting for those idiots.

Rouge gasped making Shadow jump slightly, "They're here!"

Shadow looked up ahead, and sure enough the whole group of them were here. He only wanted to be alone with Rouge not the whole Sonic Dork team. Blaze and Amy squealed as they ran towards Rouge and began their girl talk. Sonic and Silver however had the nerve to actually sit down next to Shadow and start a conversation.

Sonic was the first to speak, "So Shadow you excited?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow at the blue hedgehog, "About what?"

Silver chuckled, "We're going to spending the night with three totally hot girls and playing truth or dare!"

Shadow only rolled his eyes, knowing exactly that Silver had eyes for Blaze only and Sonic, Amy. After everyone settled and took a seat, Rouge cleared her throat and got everyone's attention, "Ok everybody as you all know there's a haunted house in the middle of Sunlight Forest." With that being said everyone started a ruffled commotion causing Rouge to get a little irritated.

"HEY!" Everyone stopped talking and settled their attention back on Rouge, "Anyway I invited you all to come spend the night with me there. Any takers?"

Blaze was the first to speak, "I'm in. I have nothing better to do."

Amy followed after that, "Me to. Maybe something good will come out of this."

Sonic and Silver exchanged glances at each other and nodded, "We're in."

Shadow was the only one who hadn't made a decision yet. Rouge stared at him with her pleading eyes and all he could do was shake his head.

"Fine." Was all he said.

Rouge squealed with delight and replied, "Okay, I will see you all there at eight!" She began to walk off, then she stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Oh and there was a couple murdered there last night, there bodies haven't been found." And with that she continued walking, leaving her friends with second thoughts.

Shadow and the others waited impatiently on the outside of the haunted house for Rouge. Silver was throwing rocks with his levitational powers, Blaze was setting fire to leaves, while Amy was chasing Sonic. Shadow growled as he was getting more and more impatient. Shadow heard a tap on one of house's window and he looked up. Startled as he saw a pair of red glowing eyes staring down on him.

He blinked and looked back up to see the eyes gone.

He sighed and rubbed his head, "Odd I could've sworn I saw-"

He was interrupted when a ear piercing scream finished his sentence. Blaze ran up to the still screaming Amy and shook her, "Amy! What's wrong!?"

Amy didn't speak, she only pointed her finger to the roof of the house. Everyone followed her finger and gasped, at the edge of the roof stood a figure with bright red glowing eyes and glistening white fangs. Shadow stumbled away from the house and gasped, Silver shielded himself behind Blaze who in returned slapped him against the head, Amy ran towards Sonic who surprisingly held her close to him.

The figure hopped down from the roof, and floated down toward the terrified group. As it landed down on the ground, it stepped out of the shadow's and it revealed to be…. Rouge in a vampire costume, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Rouge laughed and said, "You should've seen the look on your faces! Hahahahaha!"

Shadow growled and stomped up towards Rouge, "Where the hell have you been!?"

Rouge was startled for a moment then went back to continue her laughing, "I was busy putting on my vampire costume! You like?" She spit out a plastic set of fangs from her mouth, and carefully removed the red contacts from her eyes.

Shadow growled even more, "Do you know how worried we were about you?"

Rouge shook her head, "Oh I can only guess how much you were worried about me."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking ab-humph!"

Before he could finish, his lips were moving up against Rouge as she planted a sweet passionate kiss on him. Shadow stood stunned for a moment but then found the urge to enjoy it and kiss her back.

Blaze gasped, "Whoa didn't see that coming."

Silver, Sonic and Amy to were shocked as they had no idea Shadow and Rouge would ever be together.

Rouge broke the kiss and quietly said, "Are you ready to go inside?"

Shadow was still shocked from the kiss he eagerly nodded his head, causing Rouge to chuckle. "Come on in everybody!"

Rouge grabbed hold of Shadow's hand and led him into the house. Blaze and Amy sighed, while Sonic and Silver rolled their eyes.

Rouge grunted as she couldn't see anything, "Hey Blaze?"

Blaze spoke up, "Yeah?"

"Can you give us some light? I can't see anything."

Blaze smiled in the darkness, and lit the whole place up. Silver got closer to Blaze and slipped his hand around her waist. Blaze looked down at her waist and then looked at Silver who was smirking. Blaze could only smile back, she wanted to be with Silver so bad. While nobody was looking she quickly planted a kiss on his cheek and ran up next to Amy. Silver stood star-struck as he felt the warmth of Blaze's kiss fly away. Sonic ran up to his friend and gave him a slap on the back.

"Congrats man." Sonic said.

Silver only nodded in returned and walked away. Sonic shook his head, what was it that made people go all crazy when it came to them being in love? He only shook his head and kept walking.

Rouge led them up stairs and brought them into a bedroom big enough for them all. This is probably where they were sleeping.

Rouge let go of Shadow's hand and sat down on the wooden floor board. Shadow sat down next to Rouge, with Silver to Blaze, and Sonic to Amy. Rouge pulled out a glass bottle from her knap sack and put it in the middle of the circle.

Rouge spoke with a serious tone, "Now. Its time to play truth or dare. You cannot back out of any dare, and cannot tell a lie to the truth. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded and gulped, scared of what might happen if they didn't follow the rules.

Rouge smiled, "Good! I'll go first."

Rouge spun the bottle until it finally landed on… Shadow. Rouge smirked and scooted closer to Shadow. "Truth or dare Shadow?

Shadow smirked and said, "Dare."

Rouge thought for a moment until she snapped her fingers and said, "I dare you to kiss me."

With no objection, Shadow eagerly grabbed Rouge's waist and kissed her, moaning as he explored her mouth.

Amy gagged and yelled, "Alright! Alright! You kissed now its Shadow's turn to spin the bottle."

Shadow broke the kiss from Rouge, and shot a quick glance at Amy. He spun the bottle until it landed on Sonic, the fake blue hedgehog. Shadow smirked, "Truth or dare faker?"

Sonic who smiled back, thought Shadow wouldn't be smart enough to come up with a good dare replied, "Dare."

Shadow's grin grew even wider, "I dare you to kiss Amy. French style."

Sonic lost his blue color, and looked over at Rouge for mercy. She only smirked and shook her head. Sonic sighed, and got closer to the blushing pink hedgehog. He slowly put his mouth onto hers and began to explore her mouth. Amy moaned a little, causing Sonic to deepen the kiss. Shadow who thought he would be torturing Sonic, lost his smile.

Silver pulled the two away with his powers and said, "You two were worse than Shadow and Rouge."

Blaze nodded and said, "Agreed."

Sonic and Amy blushed and got back to the game.

Sonic grabbed the bottle and spun it, landing on Blaze.

"Truth or dare?"

Blaze thought for a moment and finally came out with, "Truth."

Silver frowned, he hoped he would've been able to make out with Blaze like the others got to do with their loves.

Sonic frowned, he knew what Silver wanted but they were just going to have to go along with it. Then Blaze interrupted, "I change my mind, I want dare."

Silver smiled and gave Sonic a wink, letting Sonic know what he wanted.

"I dare you to kiss Silver."

Blaze looked over at Silver and licked her lips, she's always wondered what it would have been like to kiss Silver. She scooted closer and aggressively put her lips onto Silver's. He was shocked at first, but then returned the favor. Shadow and Sonic hooted at Silver, while Rouge and Amy were glaring at them. As Silver and Blaze broke the kiss, Rouge clapped her hands together making everybody jump.

"Scary story time! I go first!"

After thirty minutes of listening Rouge's scary vampire story, Blaze was holding onto Silver for dear mercy, whilst Sonic was holding onto Amy. Shadow was being completely normal, he's heard scarier.

"And as the girl ran down the stairs she saw her boyfriend, staring at her with blood red-"

Shadow yawned and looked over Rouge's head, a pair of red glowing eyes was looking down on Rouge. Shadow gasped and then yelled, "Rouge look out!"

Rouge gasped and looked behind her, a female cat, with red eyes and fangs was hovering over Rouge, ready to attack. Rouge screamed and the others went into action. Shadow pounced onto Rouge, and grabbed her away from the vampire cat.

Blaze threw flames at the vampire, making roar in pain. Sonic pulled a ring from his pocket and absorbed its energy, hitting the vampire. Amy swung out her hammer and hit the vampire dead in the face. Silver grabbed the vampire with his powers and threw it against the wall. The vampire was losing strength and it was going down pretty hard. Shadow stayed close to Rouge as the others took down the vampire. As Shadow watched the others, he didn't feel Rouge's hand in his anymore.

He shot around and saw a glance of Rouge's hand going down the hallway. He busted down the door, and looked down the left hallway, and saw a vampire carrying Rouge. The vampire hissed at Shadow and disappeared with Rouge.

"ROUGE!" Shadow yelled as he ran down the hallway, opening and looking through every door. Shadow clenched his fists together, and walked back to the room. He walked back inside, knowing everybody knew that Rouge was gone.

Blaze was the first one to speak, "Shadow. Don't worry we'll find her."

Shadow looked over at the purple cat and said, "Damn right will find her."

Sonic grabbed hold of Amy's hand, and led her out of the room, "Come on guys. Lets go find Rouge."

As they headed down, the hallway looking over there shoulders every minute, Silver heard a noise in one of the rooms behind him. He looked at the group and shrugged, he could fend for himself. As he stepped inside in the dark room, he whispered, "Rouge?" But all he got in response was a hiss, and pain shoot up his neck.

Blaze turned around, and saw Silver gone. She gasped and yelled, "Silver!?" And in response came an ear-piercing scream coming down the hallway. "SILVER!" Blaze screamed as she ran away from the group.

"Blaze!" Amy yelled as she chased down after the hallway.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled.

"Idiots!" Shadow yelled as he ran after them.

Blaze looked down the hallway and saw Silver, halfway out of the room hanging onto the wall.

"Silver!" Blaze exclaimed as she dived at Silver, and grabbed hold of his arms. Blaze looked down Silver's shoulder and two small holes in his neck.

"Blaze don't let go!" Yelled Amy as she helped Blaze pull in Silver.

Sonic and Shadow followed in after Amy and began to help Blaze. Blaze looked into Silver's honey brown eyes, and let tears roll down her cheek. Silver looked up at Blaze and gently whispered, "Let go."

Blaze shook her head ignoring the vampire's screech in frustration, "No! Silver I can't I-I love you."

Silver smiled, "I love you to." And then he let go, screaming as he disappeared into the Shadow's. Blaze screamed and tried to follow in after Silver but was stopped by Amy. "NO! NO! SILVER!" Blaze screamed as she cried into Amy's shoulder. Sonic closed his eyes and looked away, while Shadow sighed and said, "Come on lets keep looking for them."

Blaze sniffed and let go of Amy falling behind the group. So this was what its like to feel like to be truly alone. Blaze sighed and looked up ahead making sure she was still close to the group. She closed her eyes and felt something grab her. She tried to escape but was still hurt from Silver's death to do anything. She cried, ready to feel death, but nothing happened all she felt was someone wipe away her tears. She opened her eyes and saw… Silver.

She gasped and grabbed hold of his neck kissing his neck. "Silver I thought you were dead! I thought I was never going to see you again!"

Blaze looked up at his face, to stare into his honey brown eyes but they were red and glowing. "Silver?"

Silver smirked revealing a fang, "Yes?

Blaze stumbled away from him, he followed her. "Dear sweet Blaze. I would never hurt you. Come. Come here to your lover."

Blaze had no idea why but she wanted to come to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He kissed her neck, tracing the veins with his tongue. Blaze moaned, making Silver pull her even close. He picked Blaze and gently placed her on the bed kissing her lips and neck.

Silver kicked off his shoes and pulled off his gloves, and was slowly pulling down Blaze's jacket, revealing her body to him. Silver smirked, and breathed against her neck, making her shiver. He opened his mouth and stuck out his fangs, and stuck them into Blaze's warm, soft neck.

Amy turned around and saw Blaze gone.

"Sonic! Shadow!" Amy yelled but neither responded. She heard hiss come from behind her and she slowly turned around to Blaze and Silver, with red glowing eyes and sharp protruding fangs.

"Amy! Amy where are you?" Sonic yelled as he followed Shadow.

"She's gone." Shadow replied,

"We cant just leave them!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow shook his head, "You can go look for them. But I'm going where I intended to go in the first place."

A couple minutes later Shadow heard Sonic scream, and he could only shake his head and say, "Fool."

As Shadow kept walking down the endless halls he came to a large room. Lighted with candles, fancy chairs were surrounded by a large table big enough for six. He looked around and saw figures stepping out of the shadow's and staring at him. He gasped as he saw his friends as vampires, red eyes, and fangs hanging from their mouth.

"Its about time you got here." Said a girl like voice, it sounded just like…

"Rouge…" Shadow muttered underneath his breath.

Rouge appeared from the darkness, her aqua blue eyes now a bloody red, and fangs as long as her finger reached the bottom of her chin.

Shadow fell on his knees, his love had betrayed him. He looked up at Rouge, tears falling rolling down his cheeks.

"Why?"

Rouge smiled and knelt down closer to him, "Shadow I did all this for you. SO we can be together forever."

Shadow shook his head, "I don't want-"

"Shadow for generations, vampire queens needed a mate, so they could live, love and produce offspring. However if you don't become my mate, I will die and so will our friends."

Shadow brushed his hand up against Rouge's cheek, he never thought of spending his life of being a vampire and staying with Rouge.

Rouge looked at him, "Shadow the hedgehog will you be my mate?'

Shadow smiled and nodded, only thinking of spending the rest of his life with the one he loved.


End file.
